The Day I Met Him
by CSI junkie 247
Summary: What happens if Lindsay never worked at the crime lab, but met Danny else where? AU. OOC.
1. The Day I Met Him

AN: so I was a little worried about putting this one up, because the beginning is a little similar to some recent events in my life. But a good friend talked me into it saying, absolutely no one will know who I'm talking about and about all but 3 lines are made up anyway. So without any further ado, here it is. The latest in my collection of CSI related fanfictions.

Warnings: Probably mild language. THEDAYIMETHIM is my page break, I don't use it that often, but it's a good thing to know.

Disclaimer: This is not now nor will it ever be mine. Any songs, recognizable characters, places, or any combination of the 3, I can not lay claim too. Other than that, please sit back and enjoy.

**THEDAYIMETHIM**

It was never meant to last. We were flawless, the perfect relationship, or so I thought. Then we decided to 'go public,' hang out with a few friends, have a good time.

_It was 9 o'clock on a Saturday. _A Saturday three weeks ago, and I remember it like it was yesterday. My baby walks in, nonchalant, sits down beside me. That's my first glimpse at his best friend, the one that had bee set up on a 'date' with my best friend.

"Lindsay, this is Danny."

I waved shyly, looking quickly to Becca, my best friend, and then giving Danny the once over. There was no denying, he was hot, but, nothing my Donnie couldn't be. My eyes hit his face, about the same time his hit mine, they met, if briefly, and this vibe filled the room, silence, with the low buzz of the DVD player on pause in the background.

The night, other than that pause, went without a hitch, 1 bad comedy, and 2 horror movies later, the guys were stretching, getting ready to head back to Donnie's car, work for Danny was early the next morning, but that didn't matter. A quick kiss goodnight and soon I heard the engine rev and the car rip out into the night.

I looked at the clock and chuckled, 1:30 am, on a Sunday morning. I'd wasted my Saturday 30 minutes outside the city, vegging out on my best friends couch. That was the way life should be.

Sadly, that Monday it was back to my public high school senior forensics class. Nothing like teaching in the heart of the city, it was unbelievable how diverse people could get.

"That went well." Becca said, leaning against her kitchen counter, a smile on her face.

I smiled back, "yeah, Danny seemed into you, I say go for it." She looked at me, yes she knew I had to say it, "Plus, he is kind of hot."

Then she laughed, not just a small ha-ha, a full blown, tears in her eyes, clutching the counter, laugh. It was contagious, so I started in too, and soon we were both collapsed on the kitchen floor gasping for air.

"That's it," I proclaimed, slapping the tile for emphasis, "I am going to bed."

And thus was the night my relationship went to hell. And I know now your asking, 'What is she talking about?'

THEDAYIMETHIM

AN: Well there you have it folks, lemme know what you think. Want more? I don't read minds, so I'm begging you to hit that pretty little button.


	2. Second Saturday

AN: Well I must say, the response to the first chapter of this was disappointing, but I will keep writing incase there are some of you out there who just don't like to review. This is going to seem like it moves really quickly, but I promise it's only the first 2 chapters; they are really just laying the ground work for the really long 3rd chapter and whatever comes after that.

Warnings: OOC, and AU….but hey, that's why it's fanfiction right? **THEDAYIMETHIM** is my page break

Disclaimer: This is not now nor will it ever be mine. Any songs, recognizable characters, places, or any combination of the 3, I can not lay claim too. Other than that, please sit back and enjoy.

**THEDAYIMETHIM**

**Second Saturday**

After work one night Don and I went out to dinner, and to my surprise we started talking about Danny and Becca.

"Don, it's not that I have any reason not to like him, I just have a bad feeling about all this."

He chuckled a little, "Danny's a good guy, he works for the department and even Mac trusts him. Sure, he's a little out there but you'll barely see him."

I listened but scoffed at his last remark, he looked at me, questioning.

"Becca's already talked to Danny about this Saturday, he said he'd go and you would too. I really didn't have a choice."

"It can't be that bad Lindsay." And that was it. We were going this Saturday whether I wanted to or not.

Truth was I'd asked Becca about Danny on the phone before dinner. She giggled like a school girl with the latest bit of big gossip.

"He said Don was lucky, he approved for a first impression, said you were a little too conservative for him." I laughed, go figure, he did seem a little rowdy, motorcycle and all.

"So this Saturday?" Subtle subject change, she didn't catch on.

"Yeah boys will be here about the same time, unless disaster strikes and they can't get away."

Becca was a planner for a living, so she couldn't help but get a little pushy

"We don't have to keep destroying your house Becca. My apartment is big enough for all of us." I told her.

I heard her release the tiniest of exasperated sighs "I'm not gonna tell you again Lindsay, No my house is bigger and quieter, plus, I have more than enough time on my hands to clean up after." End of Conversation, once Becca had made up her mind that was it.

**THEDAYIMETHIM**

Enter the boys that next Saturday night, well, enter Danny. Don had been help up on paper work and would be joining us shortly. Do people enjoy watching me suffer?

"Flack said we could start without him." Came Danny's rugged voice.

"What?" I asked a little sharp. I know smooth right?

Anyway, Danny just blinked at me and gestured to the remote, right the movie. Here we go again.

30 minutes later I got a text from Don on my phone, _Sorry for the delay, leaving now, be there within the hour. Love you. _Another hour with just the three of us.

I stood, making m way through the doorway of Becca's TV room. Sometimes I forget how large her house is. Anyway, just as I step over the threshold I hear that voice again.

"You want us to stop it?"

I turn and poke my head back through the doorway, "If you want, I really don't care."

As I moved down the hall I heard the sound stop and their voices rise to normal conversation volume, but when I closed the door behind me, it all went away.

"Drive fast Donnie." I begged. I loved Becca, and Danny was sweet but I HATE being a third wheel.

I did what I needed to do and headed out the door. AS I turned back toward the room I walked straight into Danny, Successfully knocking myself off balance. In a matter of seconds I had his hands on my back, my feet on the ground, and my face about 3 inches from his. I looked up, our eyes meeting, that vibe filling the hall, a slight buzz in my ears.

"Thanks." I whispered, and without warning, without so much as a hitch in his breath he leaned forward and kissed me.

No, this was heavy and passionate, filled with lust I didn't know I had. My back to a wall, the heat in the room rising I lost all track of time, until I heard the floor creak. We pulled apart, flushed.

I was screwed now.

**THEDAYIMETHIM**

AN: Well there is part 2…I'd really like some feedback…Love it Hate it? Lemme know.

Jess: Thanks, and no problem on the mentions, you're a huge help. In the next one I managed to use that thing we talked about. Hope your feeling better, maybe this can work as a pick me up.


	3. This KissIt's Criminal

AN: WOW! I loved the feedback from the last chapter, please, keep it up. This chapter was originally much longer, but when I hit page 4 I found a good break (or so I hope) so more to come very soon) the title is from Faith Hill.

Warnings: OOC, but hey, it's fanfiction. Mild language (just in case). And once again **THEDAYIMETHIM** is my page break.

Disclaimer: This is not now nor will it ever be mine. Any songs, recognizable characters, places, or any combination of the 3, I can not lay claim too. Other than that, please sit back and enjoy.

**THEDAYIMETHIM**

**This Kiss; It's Criminal**

Of course now you're wondering why the first weekend I knew Danny was the weekend my relationship went to hell, when obviously the second was much worse, just wait…it gets better.

So, there we are in Becca's hallway, my back to the wall and Danny mere inches from me as her footsteps move closer. I freeze and just as she hits the doorway Danny backs up, shock and something else (pride maybe) evident in his eyes.

"Everything okay out here?" Becca questions.

My eyes hit the floor, what am I supposed to say?

Nothing, apparently because Danny jumps in, "I was headed for the other bathroom when she came out, I startled her. Didn't mean to send you into a panic."

This last part, directed toward me, has a double meaning. One is the most beautiful cover I've ever heard, the other a true apology.

"I—It's okay." I manage slightly off from the past few minutes.

"Go ahead Danny; I'll take care of her."

As Becca pulls me away I risk a glance back, Danny is following us with his eyes. And as he turns away I see him smirk and I know that everything's just taken a detour towards the depths of hell.

**THEDAYIMETHIM**

Once my heart had stopped racing and the three of us had returned to the movie, Don arrived. The whole night I spent cuddled in his arms, stealing glances at the man across the couch.

I close my eyes, my head is cloudy.

**THEDAYIMETHIM**

Next thing I know, the opening screen of the movie is up and no one is saying anything. My head has fallen to don's thigh; he is sound asleep, his hand on my waist. I attempt to sit up only to realize there is something, someone rather, holding me down. I look, expecting Becca, who had been next to me when I dozed off. Instead, however, I see spiky hair and askew glasses. Unable to be still any longer I extracted myself from the couch and started cleaning out the room. I knew the guys had Sunday off this weekend so I didn't bother waking them. Becca slept soundly on the end of the couch, I knew there was no waking her till morning so I let it go.

I stood at the kitchen counter, clearing my head of its sleepy fog.

"Hey." I heard a rough whisper behind me, I whipped around.

There was Danny, blinking in the small amount of light in the room

He chuckled, "took your breath away huh?" I rolled my eyes, gesturing toward the 'study.'

We sat together for hours, just talking. I checked the clock for the first time all night, the green numbers reading 5:30. I smile to myself and refocus on Danny. I'd learned a lot about this Staten Island Native and he'd learned more about me than maybe even Becca knew.

"You want coffee?" I asked at a break in our conversation.

His smile answered me, I'd grown o love that smile in the past hours. Oh man, did I just say love?

I flipped on the coffee and leaned back on the counter, Danny standing directly in front of me.

"Sorry about earlier." He spoke quietly, but he may as well have been yelling in my ear.

"What?" Again, real smooth.

He took a deep breath and stepped forward

"Or should I say I'm sorry in advance."

As my brain attempted to make sense of that he leaned forward and kissed me, this one less passionate then the first, but just as powerful. When he pulled back I was once again left panting and breathless.

"Wow" was all I could manage.

He glanced to the floor, a man who seemed so confident, actually looking bashful. I caught my breath and regained the use of my brain.

"Hey," I said quietly, he looked up, "You never have to apologize for that."

And this time I leaned forward and kissed him, just a peck on the lips, before bouncing back into the study.

**THEDAYIMETHIM**

AN: Well there you have it folks, more to come shortly. Your reviews make me smile.

Elphena Lewis: I'm glad you like it. And thank you so much, hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Louhicky: I'm glad you brought this up. First off I'd like to say that no matter who you are this is dangerous territory, one wrong move and you can lose everything you've got. As for Danny and Flacks friendship, I'm still testing the waters; I have plans for that but there still in layout. One of my main warnings for this is the characters being Out-Of-Character, and that is exactly why.

Jordinajamaica: I'm glad you like it.

JavaJunkie4evr: Hopefully you like where I pull this… as for Danny and Don, I'm just going to repeat myself, I'm testing the waters, I have ideas and plans but, they need work and detail.


	4. Always Dreaming

AN: So here it is the next installment it was originally a part of the last one but I found a great place to put a break. Anyway, enjoy. And special thanks to my little sister Jess, for the final spoken line.

Warnings: OOC, but hey it's fanficiton, **THEDAYIMETHIM** is my page break, and Violent situations.

Disclaimer: This is not now nor will it ever be mine. Any songs, recognizable characters, places, or any combination of the 3, I can not lay claim too. Other than that, please sit back and enjoy.

**THEDAYIMETHIM**

**Always Dreaming**

Just my luck, I fell back to sleep, this time wrapped in Danny's arms.

I awoke the second time to the smell of waffles and the sound of cheerful laughter.

I wandered carefully into the kitchen, expecting both Becca and Don to start a rapid fire of questions, instead I got Becca's concerned eyes and;

"Are you okay Linds?"

I wanted to look at Danny, just to see what she was talking about, but I couldn't, that would be a little sketchy.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, feeling safe enough to grab a plate of waffles sit in one of her bar stools.

"I woke up about an hour ago, neither you nor Danny was in sight. Don was there but not you. So I come in here, coffee was in the pot and Danny was asleep head down on the breakfast bar."

As she said this Danny smiled sheepishly and I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing and keep my confused façade from faltering.

Becca continued, "So, I woke him up, well I thought he was awake and startled him, which made Don run in here like there was a fire somewhere."

"It's my job to jump into action." Don said in attempt to justify his reaction. All I could think was; _how did I sleep through all this?_

"Anyway," Becca rolled her eyes at Don, "once all the commotion had ended I realized you still weren't around. So asked them," here she gestured to the boys, "Don said he hadn't seen you since he fell asleep but Danny told me, you'd had a nightmare and accidentally kicked him awake."

I smiled inwardly, though I should probably be worried he was such a fine liar.

"You having those nightmares again Lindsay?" I sighed, Danny's eyes went wide and Dons areas found there way around me.

"No, Not in years now." I shot Becca a warning look and the conversation ended, slowly slipping back into the playful banter I knew and loved.

**THEDAYIMETHIM**

Danny left soon after breakfast and Don offered to drive me, back into the city rather then take the train. So as I prepare to leave Becca is following behind me, waiting on that perfect moment to question me about the night before.

I go off into the spare bedroom I usually sleep in to collect some things and don heads for the bathroom. I hear the bedroom door shut behind me and I know what is coming before Becca even opens her mouth.

"Sorry I called you out earlier, but Danny said you wouldn't tell him what was wrong. I though you might have started going back again."

"Becca, Danny is a perfect stranger. I'm not just going to tell him my dreams."

I was wishing she would just get distracted and drop the subject, but I knew that would never happen.

The think about my nightmares is that Becca is the only one who knows the whole truth about them.

Years ago, seventh grade, I think, Becca and her mom moved into my hometown of Bozeman, Montana. We clicked instantly, I was kind of a misfit and she was the new girl, need I say more? Anyway, about 6 months after they moved in Becca and I were hanging out in her basement when we heard someone come into the house.

Ends up it was her father, drunk and pissed off at her mom for leaving, yeah, he was a real bully. Becca and I watched from a crack in the door as her parents argued. Her mom in tears, her dad screaming as loud as he could, we watched as he pulled a gun, missing his first shot. We slammed the door and ran down the stairs, it didn't matter where we went, we heard the last two shots. Bang! Murder, Bang! Suicide.

We found the bodies, We called the police, and We took care of each other until someone told us what to do.

My parents took Becca in, and sent us both to therapy. It helped, but I had nightmares about that day for years after. I still had them if something triggered it.

So like I was saying before I went off on that tangent, Becca will not drop a subject, especially if it involved our pasts.

"So what was the dream?"

I though for a moment, inhaling deeply like I was trying to calm down, then I looked at her, pushed and awkward smile on my face and said; "To tell you the truth I don't remember, I was so freaked because the only thing I can remember was…was…" I cut off, by now Becca was wide eyed and wondering.

"Was what?"

I knew exactly what I was going to say, but for some reason I couldn't make the words form.

"Was What Lindsay?"

I sighed, "Danny's voice."

To my surprise Becca laughed, "Don't blame me you love him so much you dream about his voice."

The accusation a joke, but the words cut deep.

**THEDAYIMETHIM**

AN: well there you have it folks, I do plan on exploring the dream aspect further into this, but for now, I'm just kind of rolling with the punches. Again, special thanks to Jess, for that last spoken line, (ah, if only they understood the joke)

BlackRose86: I'm glad you like the story so much, thanks for the motivation, review like yours make me want to keep going.

Jordinajamaica: Yeah, all that with them right in the next room, pretty crazy, these are some treacherous waters they're testing.

JavaJunkie4evr: I though that excuse was very Danny, it sounds sincere on one end and a bit cocky on the other. Sort of how I see him, very sweet with a bit of a kick.


	5. What about Don?

AN: Sorry for the wait guys, school got a little nutty. Anyway, I hope this chapter fills in some questions. I enjoyed writing it. And tell me what you think of Maggie, I may just use her in another aspect of the story.

Warnings: OOC, but hey it's fanficiton, **THEDAYIMETHIM** is my page break, possible mild language

Disclaimer: This is not now nor will it ever be mine. Any songs, recognizable characters, places, or any combination of the 3, I can not lay claim too. Other than that, please sit back and enjoy.

**THEDAYIMETHIM**

**What about Don?**

Don and I headed back into the city, a quite ride, real easy going conversation. He walked me up to my apartment, I invited him in but he said his goodbye at the door and was off.

Ended up it was a good thing, I walked in and the light on my answering machine was blinking. I pressed the play button and went about my normal routine. The first message was my mother (who refused to call my cell phone for fear of catching me at work.) I always laughed when she left a message, I worked at a school; every kid there had a cell phone go off in class at least once.

Now, the second message stopped me dead in my tracks.

"I know I seem like a real creep doing this, but your number wasn't hard to find. I just couldn't wait to talk to you again."

There was a number after the message, no name, but the voice said it all. Before I knew it the phone was in my hand and I was dialing. How's that for my subconscious telling me something?

The phone rang three times before I started thinking this was a bad idea. It rang a fourth and I almost hung up, however, a sleep laced voice answered.

_"Messer."_

"Sorry I woke you again." I said, weird, I had the jitters just hearing his voice.

_"Lindsay?"_ I answered in the positive, he chuckled, _"I guess you don't think I'm that creepy if you called back."_

I laughed, "No, I'm sorry I keep waking you up though."

_"Don't worry about it." _ He paused a moment, _"Can I call you back? Flacks beeping in."_

It was like I had suddenly remembered I was in a relationship, and a serious one at that.

_"Lindsay? Okay? I have to go."_

I hung up and dropped the phone. What was I thinking? I loved Don, we were serious, stuff at each others houses, keys to the others place, hell, we were even talking about moving in together.

I raced to the bathroom; I was going to throw up. My body heaved a couple of times but nothing happened. I dropped back onto my butt from my kneeling position, my head thumping back against the wall behind me. This wasn't right, I should have been out running errands or happily chatting with Becca or Don on the phone. I shouldn't have been on my bathroom floor, feeling sick to my stomach and lusting after my boyfriend's best friend. That's just not the way it works.

**THEDAYIMETHIM**

Monday morning, I'm sitting in my classroom waiting on the bell for my first period forensics class. I only teach 3 classes a day, and this was my favorite one. It was a great way to start, quite, calm kids who did their work and were genuinely interested in the world of forensics. I hear the door open and look up, there's Maggie, brilliant girl with wild dreams, top of her class and incredibly observant. She tosses her auburn hair out of her face.

"Hey Ms. M, good weekend?" she asked me as she placed her stuff at her desk and perched atop it.

She always came into the room early, so I'd gotten to know her well in our conversations.

"Pretty good Maggie, how was yours?" She grinned and jumped off her desk excitedly, handing me an envelope.

"I was accepted to Stanford." She erupted and I congratulated her, we chatted for a minute about majors she might declare, then the door opened again.

I expected another student but instead saw Danny. I gasped, catching Maggie's attention briefly before Danny pulled out an I.D. and said;

"New York Crime Lab, Can we have a minute?"

Maggie glanced at me before nodding and exiting the room.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a forceful whisper. "Calling me was one thing, but showing up at my job. That runs the line of Stalker."

He chuckled, this was so not funny.

"My boss said this school had called, looking for someone to speak in a couple science classes."

I couldn't believe I'd forgotten, I'd made that call a month ago. I smiled nervously.

"Sorry." He waved it off, "Well, welcome to forensics."

The bell rang and so began the day I spent with Danny Messer, Home wreaker extraordinaire…but you didn't hear it from me.

**THEDAYIMETHIM**

AN: Well there it is, hope it goes over well. Let me know what you want to see, I love suggestions.

BlackRose86: Sorry, nothing with the dream here, but, I'll work it in again; it could definitely be part of a deal breaker, now that I'm thinking of it. Thanks :)

Jordinajamaica: Hope this ones just as good. Thanks for the feedback.

JavaJunkie4evr: Danny and Lindsay are in choppy waters right now, dealing with a best friend and a boyfriend, not fun in this situation. Who knows where this may end up? As for the nightmares, as I said before, they could be a huge deal breaker.


	6. Class Time

AN: Hey everyone, I finished another chapter….but then got distracted by my latest one-shot (a bones fic I'm quite proud of.) Anyway, this is the day Danny and Lindsay spend together. (Loved last nights episode...but I won't talk about it.) I loved Maggie's character, so I've decided she's permanent, and will play a HUGE part in this.

Warnings: OOC, but hey it's fanficiton, **THEDAYIMETHIM** is my page break. Minor Language. **SPOILERS: Run Silent, Run Deep. The Box (minor, it was probably said before that) **and I have slim baseball knowledge.

Disclaimer: This is not now nor will it ever be mine. Any songs, recognizable characters, places, or any combination of the 3, I can not lay claim too. Other than that, please sit back and enjoy.

**THEDAYIMETHIM**

**Class Time**

Danny was a huge hit, regaling the class with tales of his strangest cases, Opening his kit and showing how each tool worked. I don't know how he managed to explain so much in 45 minutes and leave time for some Q and A.

Jackie, usually a quite girl in the back of the room was the first with her hand up.

"Yes?" Danny pointed to her.

She cleared her throat slightly, "Do you ever regret taking the job?"

Danny sighed, "Not really. I mean, becoming a CSI was a fall back for me."

I sit back in my chair, intrigued. Danny looks to the clock, gauging how much time he has. The class is on the edge of their seats.

"Well, to keep it short. I used to play baseball; I was minor, headed toward the majors. But one wrong move and a swift crack finished me." He holds up his arm, "shattered my wrist." He sighs, checking the clock again. "It was on of those 'Now what?' moments. And somehow, I ended up back in school, studying for a degree in forensics."

He paused again, and Jackie jumped in (seriously, I don't think she's ever said more than 2 words to me.)

"Mr. Messer." She spoke pointedly, "That still doesn't answer my question; Do you ever regret it?"

Danny smiled, "there are days where I _hate_ this job. But in reality, it save me from a fate most of my family's already seen; life on the other side of the law."

His ending was picture perfect, for as he finished his sentence the bell rang. The students grabbed their stuff and shuffled toward the door; some going without a word, others stopping to speak to Danny before rushing on their way. I leaned my chair back and watched, a smile on my face.

Once I'd thought all the students had cleared out I began to speak.

"That went extremely well. Now, I get a free period, just to get some work done. Your free to--" Before I could finish another voice spoke.

"I have a question. For _both_ of you actually."

My head whipped around to see Maggie, still in her seat, looking over both me and Danny.

"Shoot." Danny told her. She grinned and I wasn't sure what to expect next.

"What's the connection?"

I raised an eyebrow; I had no idea what she was talking about, and apparently I wasn't alone.

"The connection?" Danny questioned cautiously.

Maggie stood, determination shone in her eyes. "Veneziano's theory of quantum physics: 'Everything is connected.' So, what's the connection between you two, and don't tell me 'he just showed up' the body language is too familiar."

Damn! She's way too observant sometimes.

"He's Donnie's friend." I answerd quickly, the whole class knew about Don, I talked about him, and his job, a lot.

Maggie watched me as I attempted not to fidget; meanwhile Danny was muttering something about a female Mac Taylor. I'd have to ask him later.

Another bell rang and I pulled out a pass, scribbling Maggie's name and my signature on it. She walked toward the door, and I thought the awkward conversation had ended, but, just before she stepped over the threshold she turned her head back, peering over her shoulder.

"Too quick." She told me with a grin on her face that made it clear that she knew.

**THEDAYIMETHIM**

Apparently Danny wasn't as in tune to emotions as Maggie, or, he just chose to turn away from the subject, but either way anytime we were alone it was just friendly chatter.

**THEDAYIMETHIM**

Last period of the day, I had one last class. They filed in chattering about the usual high school drama; who's dating who, who's sleeping with who, and so on. But when they saw Danny perched on my desk where we'd been sitting for our lunch, their dull murmur turned into whispers. I hated being the heart of rumors.

I did my short introduction and Danny took the floor with the same energy he'd had during that first class. He did his 'CSI crash course' (his words not mine,) and in the end asked for questions. This was where the day took a huge turn. A young man, third seat from the front, raised his hand. As Danny points to him he snaps his gum and asks;

"What's the worst case you ever worked?"

Danny once again perched a top my desk, leaned back, hands on the edge to keep him from falling. As he props himself back up he runs a hand through his hair.

"That's a tough one to answer. There's been quite a few I found harder then the rest. Two, that I care to talk about, come to mind, but I don't think we have time for both, so you pick; my brother or shooting a cop?"

Everyone started talking at once and Danny looks toward me as if I hold the answer.

"Alright!" I speak up, "Blind vote, heads down." Sudden silence, Danny looks impressed. "Brother?" hands go up; I count, "shooting?" Less hands this time, a surprise to me. "Alright, heads up, Danny can take it from here."

Just as he opens his mouth to speak a phone goes off. The ring is similar to mine but I soon discover isn't from my phone.

"Sorry guys." Danny's phone, he pulls it from his pocket. Examining the caller I.D. "I'm off duty." He says to himself. "Lind—Miss Monroe," he corrects himself, "Do you mind getting this?"

He shows me the phone _'Flack' _flashing across the screen.

"Sure thing." I take the phone from Danny and answer the call.

"Hey Donnie." I answer.

"So anyway," Danny catches the classes attention and goes on to talk about a case in a stadium out in Jersy where they found _his_ DNA.

_"Lindsay?" _Don questions, _"I swore I called Danny's phone."_

"You did, he was the CSI assigned to my class. He's in the middle of something so he asked me to answer."

_"Yeah, he mentioned speaking at a school a whle back. Slipped my mind. How longs he going to be? I gotta question for him."_

I checked the clock, "Oh, about 3 minutes, give or take."

I was half listening to Danny tell the story, it sounded interesting, I should probably have him tell it to me someday.

"Wait, I thought Danny was off today, that's how he ended up here?"

_"He is off today. I'm calling about something else. What's he doin' anyway?"_

"Telling the last class about his brother." I told Don thinking Danny must tell everyone about this, but his surprised _'What?'_ Told me otherwise.

_"Weird, I've barely heard him say 'Louie' since that night."_'

I looked at Danny; he looked back, raising his eyebrows in question as the class filed out by him.

"You want to talk to Danny now?"

_"Yeah, love you Linds."_

"Love you too, Dan--Donnie." _Oops, Connection Made._ I passed the phone off to Danny.

**THEDAYIMETHIM**

Taking a page from Maggie's book I sat and watched his body language. He'd moved to a window, staring out it unfocused and listening to Don talk.

"Sure…same time?" It was so hard to understand one sided conversations.

Danny looked over at me and after a second I diverted my gaze.

"You were just on the phone with her, didn't you ask?" I look toward him wishing I could hear Don.

"Absentminded." Danny whispered placing the phone against his shoulder. "Don wants to know if Becca talked to you about this Saturday." I shrugged and checked my phone.

"One voicemail from her. Why?"

Danny relayed my message, then walked over to my desk set the phone to speaker, put it down and crossed his arms over his chest, satisfied.

_"Because Becca's taken to calling me and planning before I know what's going on. Anyway are we going?"_

"I don't see why not" I told him.

We had gotten to discussing transportation when I heard my classroom door creak slowly open. I started running my calendar in my head, _was I missing a meeting? _

"Miss Monroe?"

Maggie.

"Flack, I gotta go, one of the students is back. I'll see you at work tomorrow." Danny hung up, tucking his phone into his pocket.

I leaned back on my desk, Danny perched a top it again and Maggie jumped onto a student desk, legs swinging.

"What can I do for you?"

**THEDAYIMETHIM**

AN: oooo, there you have it, the next chapter is affectionately titled, 'conversations with Maggie." But that's all I'm telling you. :).

LaUrIsHa-just me: glad you like it. And I love Danny, even if he's not totally in character. And just a warning, it might be a wait for the next chapter.

Jordinajamaica: I plan on having Lindsay do her mini freak outs a couple more times. Just couldn't tell this story without them.

BlackRose86: Glad you liked it. But be prepared to wait for this next chapter.


	7. Conversations with Maggie

AN: wow, sorry for that wait guys and also sorry for how short this chapter is….I need a bit more thinking time….a few things have come up that will directly pertain to this story (I swear my life is like a soap opera) but, hopefully this tides you over until I get going again.

Warnings: OOC, but hey it's fanficiton, **THEDAYIMETHIM** is my page break. Minor Language.

Disclaimer: This is not now nor will it ever be mine. Any songs, recognizable characters, places, or any combination of the 3, I can not lay claim too. Other than that, please sit back and enjoy.

**THEDAYIMETHIM**

**Conversations with Maggie (1)**

_"What can I do for you?"_

Maggie smirked, "So, I though I figured out your connections Miss M. And then, I had to change my theory."

I was confused as to where she was going with this, but when she began her next set of questioning I started to understand.

"Who was on the Phone?"

"Don was." I answered still clueless.

"Are you sure?"

This one threw me, of course I was sure, and I was about to tell her this and make her get to the point when it occurred to me; She had been listening.

"Maggie, how long were you standing out there?"

Danny's eyes traveled between us like he was watching a tennis match.

Her smirk turned to a huge grin, "since just before final bell; Hence the change in my theory."

I glanced at Danny, trying to gauge his reaction; however, all I saw was confusion.

"Your too smart sometimes Maggie."

The easy going back and forth with Maggie was like it was between me and Becca.

"Then you know what I'm talking about." That smirk returned to her face.

I smiled; her smirk no longer unnerved me. I'd learned the came and was starting to play along.

"So, what's your point Maggie?"

It was nagging at the back of my mind that I was discussing matter _I_ wasn't even sure of with a _student._

"You ever heard of a Freudian slip Miss M?"

I laughed, she played her cards well and I would love to see her at work in the future, with her brains and quick wit she would get far very fast.

"As a matter of fact I have." I responded, "It's when you say what your subconscious self feels rather than what your conscious self wants to feel. I believe you're forgetting that I am the teacher here."

Maggie had just opened her mouth the release a comeback when Danny spoke up successfully causing those of us who'd temporarily forgotten him to jump slightly.

"Can someone _please _fill me in here?"

I opened my mouth but closed it again as Maggie once again took the floor.

**THEDAYIMETHIM**

AN: Well, that's all I have written for now, and I thought it was a pretty sweet place to stop…I promise I'll return to this shortly, but I have a 5 page paper due in 4 days, and I really should be focusing on it. Hope Your New Year is well.

( ): That review made my day; I don't think I've ever read so many wonderful things in one sitting. Thank you so much and I'm glad you like Maggie, she's a bit based off of myself and yes, Mac Taylor. I have more in store for her. And as for Lindsey, I can see her being a teacher; she has that caring mentality but could definitely handle High School kids. Thanks again, and I hope I keep your interest peaked.

BlackRose86: Looks like you'll have to wait a little longer…but Maggie is that student who isn't afraid to speak her mind so, I'm not really sure yet.

Jordinajamaica: Sorry for the wait. I'm glad you like it and as for the Slip well, I've done a lot of that myself….doesn't usually end well. =)


	8. Montana

AN: alright boys and girls, I'm back again….after finishing my homework today I had an urge to write and suddenly the ideas were pouring out. So here you have the next portion of **The Day I Met Him**.

Warnings: OOC, but hey it's fanficiton, **THEDAYIMETHIM** is my page break. Minor Language. And if my motorcycle facts or anything else for that matter is off…I apologize.

Disclaimer: This is not now nor will it ever be mine. Any songs, recognizable characters, places, or any combination of the 3, I can not lay claim too. Other than that, please sit back and enjoy.

**THEDAYIMETHIM**

**Montana**

"_Can someone please fill me in here?"_

_I opened my mouth but closed it again as Maggie once again took the floor._

**THEDAYIMETHIM**

I watched Danny's reactions as Maggie went over her thought process; the most prominent of his emotions being confusion. She ended her speech after explaining my Freudian slip.

"I still don't understand what's going on here." Danny had his arms out and shoulders shrugged, clearly frustrated that he had no idea what was happening.

Maggie laughed, "Sexual tension Mr. Messer," she began, "can make for the most awkward situations."

I swear she winked at him there, but she'll deny it.

"And Miss Monroe," she addressed me; I raised my eyebrows in response, "think before you speak. See you tomorrow." And with that she was gone, not as much as a backwards glance.

There was a minor awkward silence before Danny cracked a grin and joked; "So, Freudian slip, eh Montana?"

I had the perfect comment in mind but as soon as my brain processed his last word I paused, raised an eyebrow and questioned; "Montana?"

He chuckled, "Yeah," a pause and I gestured for him to continue. "You don't act like a New Yorker and I needed a way to store your number inconspicuously."

He ducked his head as I stared, mouth gaping. "B…but Montana?" I managed after doing my impression of a fish.  
I could swear there was a blush creeping up his neck, "yeah, I found that interesting, never met a true country girl before."

I laughed, this conversation was unreal, and yet, I loved it. I was tired of a seemingly mundane life.

"So how does that keep people from knowing it's me in your phone?" I asked, not noticing that we were slowly moving closer.

He had me pinned under his gaze, a hand on each hip and he kissed me softly.

"How Danny?" I pushed, nervous at our proximity and his avoiding of my question.

He sighed, stepping back slightly, hands still on my hips. "When Flack asked, I told him it was Becca."

Boom! Oh boy did that stop the moment right in its tracks. I backed out of his grasp quickly; Danny looked shocked and confused, as if no one had pulled away from his charm before.

"I…I Just remembered I'm late for a meeting." With that I skittered from the room, bumping my desk on the way out.

**THEDAYIMETHIM**

I heard one strangled "Lindsay." From the classroom as I dashed away, and now I sat in my living room once more, contemplating what the hell I was thinking. This was Donnie's best friend; this was the man supposedly seeing _my_ best friend. Could I really tear that apart?

**THEDAYIMETHIM**

Considering that was less than a week ago and I'm currently on the back of a motorcycle headed for some secluded place in upstate New York, I guess I can tear it apart. Granted Becca's back in Bozeman for a few days and Donnie's off playing hero on some huge case. I know I covered all the bases, but I still felt I'd forgotten something. And then it hit me, like the constant rush of air on my body.

"Danny!" I hollered into his ear from my position of holding-on-for-dear-life.

He nodded his head slightly to show that he heard me. "Where did you tell Don you'd be this weekend?" I caught a glimpse of his grin in the mirror but got distracted as he veered off to the right.

Moments later we were parked at a scenic over look detaching our helmets from our heads.

"Montana." He called out to me.

"I asked where you told Don you were going." I repeated assuming he hadn't heard me.

I was facing the view at this point and he wrapped his arms around me, head on my shoulder.

"And I told you," He replied, "Montana."

I whipped around in his grasp, knocking myself slightly off balance.

"With Becca!" I exclaimed.

His eyes widened, "Becca's in Montana?" His expression hopeful that I was just kidding.

"Becca's in Bozeman." I replied slightly hysterical.

He released a muffled "shit" and met my eyes, wondering what the next move was.

_My how the plot does twist._

**THEDAYIMETHIM**

AN: and there you have it. So what will happen, will they get found out, will they pull it off? Find out next time on **The Day I Met Him **(yes that was cheesy, I'm aware.) I enjoyed saying Becca and Bozeman together all the time, one of the simple things in life that amuses me. And the Boom! Was a tribute to Danny seeing as he says it all the time.

TivaFanGirl1: You are my only reviewer. So thank you and I hope you continue to enjoy the story.


	9. Get Away

AN: so this is a pretty quick update, and though the chapter is short, I feel it's packed with enough stuff (no specifics) to keep you satisfied. It may be a while until my next post, considering I used the last blank sheet in my notebook today.

Warnings: OOC, but hey it's fanficiton, **THEDAYIMETHIM** is my page break. Language.

Disclaimer: This is not now nor will it ever be mine. Any songs, recognizable characters, places, or any combination of the 3, I can not lay claim too. Other than that, please sit back and enjoy.

**THEDAYIMETHIM**

**Get Away**

_He released a muffled "shit" and met my eyes, wondering what the next move was._

_My how the plot does twist._

**THEDAYIMETHIM**

So there we were standing somewhere between our secluded get away and our original lives, the sound of the freeway the only break in the dense fog of silence.

Danny took a deep breath and shook his head slightly. I could tell he was going into his investigator mode.

"Does Flack know Becca's away?"

I racked my brain trying to remember if I had mentioned it. "I guess so." Was my feeble reply.

Danny calmly placed his hands on my shoulders, making me meet his eyes. "You need to remember Lindsay, Did you tell Flack where Becca was?"

I thought back into the past few weeks but I really was no good under pressure.

"I don't know Danny," I was frantic.

He slipped his hands from my shoulders and I began to pace, "I just don't know. Lately I feel like I'm living some kind of double life." I flopped down on a bench at the far end of the small parking lot and Danny joined me. "I feel so torn."

He stared at me quizzically and I continued, burying my head in my hands. "There's you, and, wow, these past few weeks have been…incredible. But then there's Donnie and Becca, and I can't risk losing them, especially her, she's one of my best friends."

I inhaled deeply and released a shaky breath. Danny squeezed my leg affectionately and I leaned into him, and that's where we sat for the better part of the next hour.

**THEDAYIMETHIM**

And now I was sprawled out on a king bed in a little inn I couldn't remember the name of. As you've probably figured out, we decided to keep going.

Danny stepped out of the small bathroom in the room and smiled at me. It's amazing the way that smile seems to melt everything away. He wandered over, climbing on the bed and straddling my hips. I lifted my head and met him in a heated kiss. Everything around me slowly faded away, to one beat, one rhythm, one body, one soul.

**THEDAYIMETHIM**

The shrill ring of my cell phone awoke me and I groggily turned to the clock reaching blindly for my phone. Three hours had passed and Danny was no where in sight.

"Hello?" I answered, sitting up so I wouldn't doze back off.

_"LINDSAY!" _A shocked voice responded.

I pulled the phone from my ear as if it had burned me. I should have remembered, the ring tones were almost identical.

Just at that moment Danny re-entered the room. He gave me a questioning look, not speaking for fear of ratting us out.

"It's too late Danny," I started, "I answered the wrong phone."

He dropped everything, and grabbed the phone I was holding onto. He stared at the screen, a whispered "of all people" then he put the phone to his ear cautiously.

I could hear the anger in Don's voice as he began interrogating his best friend.

_"What the HELL is going on Messer?"_

"Flack, it's complicated." Danny replied somewhat pathetically.

I preferred when I could only hear one side of their conversations.

_"Complicated My ASS! You're supposed to be in Montana with Becca! Not with MY Girlfriend. Fuck You Messer!"_

Danny closed the phone, sliding it solemnly into his pocket. "I'm sorry…" He began but I held up a hand.

"It wasn't your fault." Then my phone sounded from the table at the other end of the room.

I walked over, picked it up and opened the text message.

_And to think, I was going to Propose to you. Goodbye Monroe _

_-Don_

**THEDAYIMETHIM**

AN: so I know it's a bit of a cliffhanger, but I really didn't want to go on, (well I couldn't) but, it was such an intense moment, I had to leave it be. I would also like to apologize if I keep changing the tense I write in…I'm attempting to make it Lindsay re-telling the events. Anyway, let me know what you think.

BlackRose86: So they got away; but how long will this, whatever it is, last is another story.

pretty7: Glad you like it.

Jordinajamaica: _My how the plot does twist._ Was actually me talking out loud and it just, fit. But yeah, it's a pretty twisted road, and I can't wait to see where my mind takes me.


	10. Coming Undone

AN: Hello all, I'm back with the next bit of **The Day I Met Him**. For those of you who cry easily like me TISSUE ALERT, other than that, this is really just a transition chapter that sets up for the next twist in this story…enjoy.

Warnings: OOC, but hey it's fanficiton, **THEDAYIMETHIM** is my page break. Minor Language.

Disclaimer: This is not now nor will it ever be mine. Any songs, recognizable characters, places, or any combination of the 3, I can not lay claim too. Other than that, please sit back and enjoy.

**THEDAYIMETHIM**

**Coming Undone**

_I walked over, picked it up and opened the text message._

_And to think, I was going to Propose to you. Goodbye Monroe _

_-Don_

**THEDAYIMETHIM**

I couldn't make myself look away from the screen, even as the tears began to fall. I felt Danny come up behind me and let him read the message silently.

"Montana." He whispered, probably unsure how to handle a situation like this.

Either way, that soft whisper broke me and I was sobbing into his shoulder, phone hitting the floor with a light thump. His arms were around me in moments, holding me to him.

"I…I'm sorry Danny." I sniffled, "We need to go. I have to talk to him."

Danny nodded though he looked pained by my decision.

**THEDAYIMETHIM**

Danny dropped me off in front of Dons building promising to be at a small café 2 blocks over when, or if, I needed him.

I knocked on Dons door, heard some shuffling inside and then silence, so I knocked again.

"Don, I know you're here, I'm sorry, please just tell me what that message meant."

A thunk resounded from low on the door, telling me he had sat with his back to the door and bumped his head against it.

"It meant goodbye Monroe." He told me, anger present in his voice, but fading fast.

I leaned my forehead against the door. "Donnie…" I breathed, and then, the door opened in front of me.

"Don't Lindsay." He looked horrible, like he hadn't slept in days. "I guess it wasn't meant to happen. Just…here." He handed me a box, the stuff I kept at his place neatly packed inside.

He began slowly closing the door, but I held it open. If he really wanted to he would have slammed it but I have a feeling he wanted to hear what I had to say.

"I know I hurt you Don, but, for what it's worth. I'm sorry."

"Sorry!" That pained anger was back in his voice and he changed his posture, standing facing me at his full height. Intimidating? You bet. "Sorry isn't even half of it Lindsay." At least he was back to using my first name. "I was in LOVE with you. I AM in love with you. You see this?" he pulled a small blue box from the pocket of a jacket by the door. "Do you know what this is? An engagement ring, I was so certain you'd say yes. But of course, I call my 'best friend' to tell him I'm finally going to do it, and YOU answer. So now I'm wondering when all this started because he's known for over a month I wanted to ask you to marry me."

He stopped his rant to inhale and I cut in before he could continue."Danny knew?"

Don nodded, I couldn't believe it. I had to get out of there.

"I'm sorry Don." I repeated once more. "Goodbye" I walked away as fast as I could, trying to hold back tears. I had totally just been played.

**THEDAYIMETHIM**

Fast forward to the following Wednesday, full 3 days from the whole ordeal; the only places I'd been were work and home. I settled onto my couch in an attempt to relax. I hadn't heard from Don again (not a surprise) and had no direct contact with Danny (though he left messages.) I just couldn't get over the fact that he _knew_ Don wanted to marry me and still came after me.

The phone started to ring and assuming it was Danny I ignored it. Well, ignored it until I heard Don's voice, but it wasn't warm the way it used to be when he called. This time it was crisp and professional.

"_Lindsay, I tried your cell but it's off. There's a young lady here asking for you, wanting to report a suicide."_

I grabbed the phone, "What's her name?"

"_Margaret--"_

I cut him off, "Maggie, is she alright?"

"_Yeah, she's fine, real shook up. You should get down here."_

His response confused me. "Why do you need me?"

"_There's a note addressed to you, and…a baby."_

"A BABY?" I could picture him wincing the way he used to when I'd get too loud.

"I'm on my way." And within seconds I was out the door, phone safely in my purse.

**THEDAYIMETHIM**

I burst through the doors at Don's precinct, spotting Maggie instantly. And sure enough, in her arms was a small child. The little girl couldn't have been born more than a month before school started in September.

"Maggie, what's going on?" Her eyes were red and I could see fresh tears forming.

She handed me a piece of paper with _Miss Monroe_ scrawled across the front.

"Jackie's gone, Miss M." She told me her body shaking as she tried to hold back tears.

I opened the paper;

_Miss Monroe,_

_Thank you for all you did for me, you class got me through some really tough times but sadly CSI Messer was right when he said you can't save them all. So I made a decision, well we did. Ray and I are taking one for Lyla, she's in better hands now and so are we. She has you and Maggie listed as care takers because you're the only ones who ever gave two shits. My parents kicked me out when I got pregnant, and Ray and I started renting a small apartment. I have no other family. This is the tough part, tell my few friends goodbye, and help Maggie through. I'm sorry I couldn't take it anymore._

_Love Lyla for us,_

_Jackie and Ray_

Tears were cascading down my cheeks as I mead it to the signatures. Under those was a description of a place, according to Flack, Danny was headed there now. I picked up the baby, Lyla, from Maggie's lap.

"She go exactly what she wanted," Maggie started, "she has his eyes and her fight. I guess she just couldn't take it."

**THEDAYIMETHIM**

AN: so there you have it. If you don't remember the two characters they are in the Chapter 'Class time' one is mentioned by name the other is just kind of there. Anyway, this is going to be a big influence on the rest of everything. Danny and Don being directly involved in all that is about to unfold. Hopefully I can keep you interested.

BlackRose86: I hope this chapter answered some things about Don's reaction. It really is just a transition piece, so hopefully the next chapter will be very action packed.

pretty7: Well, looks life has no choice but to go on, it's sad what it takes to get some people to really stop and think.

Jordinajamaica: Speaking from experience, love triangles are the WORST. But sometimes drama is just more exciting.

TivaFanGirl1: Glad you like it.


	11. Where Do We Go From Here?

AN: so first of my sincere apologies to the long wait, thank you for being patient. This chapter is a bit of a transition piece, but I think it holds it's own. Enjoy

Warnings: OOC, but hey it's fanfiction, **THEDAYIMETHIM** is my page break. Minor Language. And I'm not in law enforcement, so please excuse the errors.

Disclaimer: This is not now nor will it ever be mine. Any songs, recognizable characters, places, or any combination of the 3, I can not lay claim too. Other than that, please sit back and enjoy.

**THEDAYIMETHIM**

**Where do we go from here?**

"_She got exactly what she wanted," Maggie started, "she has his eyes and her fight. I guess she just couldn't take it."_

**THEDAYIMETHIM**

Danny made his appearance to the precinct about an hour later, his face drooping in sadness. As he came in we were ushered into a small conference room. In the room were 6 chairs and a high chair. I put Lyla into the highchair and Maggie produced a bottle, seemingly out of no where, until I noticed a navy blue diaper bag stuffed to the point of explosion.

_'The gang' _now consisted of; myself, Maggie, Don, Danny and of course Lyla. A young woman with bright, curly red hair and jade eyes bounced in followed by a more intimidating man with hazel eyes and short brown hair. The young woman smiled and sat down without saying a word, the man however stood at the head of the Table.

"I'm Detective Mac Taylor." He began, for the sake of those of us who weren't accustomed to the police force. "This is going to be a difficult case. I apologize to those of you who don't have anything to do with what I'm about to say, I promised you'll be taken care of in a moment." I leaned back in my chair. "Danny I have to remove you from this case."

"Mac that's--" Danny protested but Mac cut him off.

"You're not only in direct connection with both victims but the primary caretaker of there orphaned daughter. I know it's not a complete connection and possibly no even a homicide but its better safe than sorry." Danny crossed his arms and slouched in his chair, I had to swallow the laughter cause by his resemblance of a five-year-old. "Don" Mac continued, "I've talked with your boss and you're being removed from this as well. We treat this as a homicide until further notice, and you are too close to this case as well."

Don's eyebrows shot up but he didn't protest. Seemingly satisfied with the reactions Detective Taylor pushed on.

"Now, we have a strange situation here, the child involved has no immediate family to be sent to. However, listed in a will left by the two victims a Lindsay Monroe is listed." His eyes scanned the room and I waved toward him. "Good, Ms. Monroe this is Sharon Wes, she'll help you with the necessary paperwork."

I thanked him and he smiled, leaving the room, his work was finished.

The air in the room shifted and Sharon smiled, "So, Ms. Monroe, do you have someone special in your life?" I felt bad for her as the room erupted.

Danny and Don simultaneously responding; "She does." _Danny_, and "She did" _Don._

They glared at each other and suddenly they were in a shouting match, Lyla dissolved to tears and Maggie, who was seated between the boys, was shouting.

"Detective Flack, Mr. Messer, Stop it! What's going on?"

I sighed, tossing my head back, and scooped up Lyla, a failing attempt to quite her distressed wailing. Sharon was shocked into silence, I couldn't get her attention.

Maggie stopped trying to restore order; instead she was slouched in her chair rubbing her temples as tears formed in her eyes. I couldn't blame her, I wanted to cry too. Sadly, now was no the time or place, so with all the strength I had I began to holler;

"Boys, will you calm down, this isn't the place. Guys!" I took a deep breath; this was getting me no where. "A balloon in a coconut factory? How strange!" I shouted, and just about everything stopped.

Maggie's head shot up, "WHAT?"

I laughed despite the fact that Lyla was still crying, howbeit not as loudly. I sat back down, moving Lyla to my lap.

"Got their attention didn't it?" Maggie nodded and I turned to Sharon before either guy could get a word in. "As you may have noticed, here isn't the best place to talk about things like that."

Sharon nodded "There's another room a couple doors down?" She offered.

I agreed to going to speak there, scooped up Lyla and signaled for Maggie to follow. As the door closed behind us Maggie leaned toward me.

"Is it smart to leave them alone like that?"

"I stole a glance over my shoulder, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure they won't kill each other."

**THEDAYIMETHIM**

AN: Okay so the coconut factory thing is from a conversation with one of my best friends, it just, came out and she stopped, so I decided it was going into this. So thanks Jess. Other than that I know it wasn't a fantastic chapter but the next one is going to be a bit of recap and a bit of what happens while the boys are stuck together. (I'm starting to see this being told like 'How I met Your Mother' is.

Jordinajamaica: Yes, it is a bit twisted lol, but I think I can keep it up. I'm still working through some ideas.

BlackRose86: Poor Lyla, I'm not sure exactly what I want to do with her yet. And as for Danny knowing, well, I'm hoping to hit on that subject next chapter.

pretty7: sorry for the wait, school and stuff. Beware, the drama will continue (if it's anything like my life.) But, this should get pretty interesting, I love knowing what people are thinking as they read this, so let me know.

TivaFanGirl1: Glad you like it.

LaUrIsHa-just me: I love Flack, and I feel bad that I totally screwed him over but, the story must go on. As for Danny being his 'friend' I agree, a real friend doesn't do that. Glad I could keep you interested.


	12. Moving Forward Using All My Breath

AN: I'm sorry for the wait guys; school just got crazy, luckily I had a snow day and got into watching my CSI NY DVD's therefore a new chapter was born. It's short, and I'm sorry to say that I'm only looking into one or two more chapters and an epilogue. Well, Enjoy.

Warnings: OOC, but hey it's fanfiction, **THEDAYIMETHIM** is my page break. Minor Language.

Disclaimer: This is not now nor will it ever be mine. Any songs, recognizable characters, places, or any combination of the 3, I can not lay claim too. Other than that, please sit back and enjoy.

**THEDAYIMETHIM**

**Moving forward using all my breath**

"_I stole a glance over my shoulder, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure they won't kill each other."_

**THEDAYIMETHIM**

So I became Lyla's care taker, Maggie helped out in anyway she could, but she was more focused on college, who could blame her? Danny and Don seemed to come to some sort of consensus in that room because from what I'd heard they were civil now, and not at each others throats.

The only one I'd heard from was Danny, he called occasionally to see if Lyla or I needed something and every time we talked I had to mentally slap myself for wanting him back. For goodness sakes he'd gone behind his best friends back, turned me into a cheater and a man stealer, now the man that was almost my fiancé had erased me from his life and my best friend wouldn't speak to me.

I kept myself busy with work and caring for Lyla. I'd even taken an extended weekend and gone to see my family in Bozeman. And maybe that's what triggered it, or maybe it was the stress of my new life but the nightmares came back. The first night I shook it off, of course a traumatic experience was going to show its self every so often. But the second night I woke up in a cold sweat, the sound of those gun shots ringing in my brain, I reached for the phone. Then it hit me, the one person I would call in this situation didn't want anything to do with me.

My eyes swept the room and landed on the crib in the corner where Lyla slept peacefully. This time I needed something. I took the phone into the living room, dialing an all too familiar number.

_"Messer"_ His sleepy voice answered.

"Danny…" I started an before I knew it I'd told him everything and he was on his way over and I couldn't believe I was falling into this again.

**THEDAYIMETHIM**

Now I'm sitting on my couch, called out of work, and watching Danny tend to Lyla, and I realize, maybe this is what I want, maybe; just maybe, Danny's been it the whole time. I shake my head; it has to be the lack of sleep messing with my brain. But then Lyla giggles and he smiles toward me; the puzzle pieces click into place, it isn't the lack of sleep, no far from it actually. It's that first connection, that first passion filled kiss, the first time we stayed up all night, and the care in his every touch.

I stand, take Lyla from his arms and place her in her playpen. She stares up at us as I press a kiss to his lips.

"I'm sorry." I whisper into his ear and he pulls me closer.

**THEDAYIMETHIM**

AN: There you have it, inspired by a day of CSI NY, and one of the most amazing Bones quotes I've ever heard. The title is the beginning song of Bowling for Soups 'Melt with you.' Hope you enjoyed it, like I said, not too much left, I hope it's not too abrupt.

DLforever1: Thank you so much, I guess this answers the question of who. Unless something huge happens in the next week or so I don't expect the plot to twist too much more. I could see Lindsay and Don together but do to recent events with Detective Angell; I have a whole new ship to work with at some point in time.

Unknown talent of the mind: What can I say; your randomness mixed with mine makes for the best situations. Thanks for being so supportive of all my works sis. And for the record, you are special.

Jordinajamaica: Sorry for the long wait, the coconut bit was the offspring of some randomly tossed out ideas but it really can stop a conversation in its tracks.

TivaFanGirl1: Glad you like it.


	13. Epilogue

AN: Well, I never had any intention to end it like this, but this is where the flow has gone and I feel that to add much more would take away from the story. I've thoroughly enjoyed writing this story, a portion of which is from my own life. That's it for my babbling. I'll see you at the end.

Warnings: OOC, but hey it's fanfiction, **THEDAYIMETHIM** is my page break. Minor Language.

Disclaimer: This is not now nor will it ever be mine. Any songs, recognizable characters, places, or any combination of the 3, I can not lay claim too. Other than that, please sit back and enjoy.

**THEDAYIMETHIM**

**Epilogue**

"_I'm sorry." I whisper into his ear and he pulls me closer._

**THEDAYIMETHIM**

It's been just about 4 years since everything went down. Lyla's turning 4 soon and I'm legally her mother now. Maggie's excelling at Stanford but the best news is today, today I marry the one made for me. Yes at first I was too conservative and he was far too rowdy but either way there was an instant chemistry. I know your thinking 4 years is a long time but it took a while for the drama to die down and then was started right.

Don doesn't refuse to see me anymore but he's still ice cold when he does; and Becca, well we worked things out the way we always have; with a long conversation over a few pints of Ben & Jerry's.

But let me tell you, the drama led to some of the most beautiful, unforgettable moments in my life. Such as; Becca and Maggie in sky blue bridesmaid's dresses, Lyla toddling up the aisle (the cutest flower girl I've ever seen) and Danny, dressed up, blue eyes sparkling to match his tie and the surrounding arrangements of blue fringed daisies. But the most beautiful moment of all was kissing my _husband_ and turning to view my family for the first time as Mrs. Lindsay Messer. The women were tearful and the men smiling brightly. My mother enveloped Danny and I in a large hug as Lyla wandered over the hug her grandmothers led. Danny's family was next, it took us almost an hour to get out and on our way to the honeymoon suite at that original Inn, the one from that first time we escaped together. We waved goodbye from the limo rented for us as a gift from everyone at the crime lab.

Still it never fails to amaze me how one simple Saturday night could change my life so drastically. I feel Danny's hand squeeze mine and look toward him.

"What are you thinking about?" he questions sincerely.

I smile and respond, "The Day I Met You."

**THEDAYIMETHIM**

AN: There it is folks, thank you for sticking with me through all the long waits and the not so dramatic chapters.

pretty7: Thank you so much, I'm sad to see it end, but I think it's the right time. Let me know what you think.

unknown talent of the mind: Lyla reminds me so much of all the little ones in my life =). Once again thanks for all your help sis.

katie3: I'm glad you like is so much, sorry it's ending so soon. I absolutely love Don but your right Danny Lindsay forever.


End file.
